Ressurrection
by KissMyScars
Summary: A pulse-A weak and shallow pulse. Zack's pulse. News flash: Zack won't die.
1. Ressurection

**Hey! this is an Xmas present for all of ya who cried when Zack died. Please review...i HAVE to know if it sucks or not. Thanks!**

* * *

Cloud screamed. Zack, so full of life, was dead. A helicopter appeared out of the clouded sky, and landed beside Cloud, the wind ruffleing his hair. Rufus stepped out, and his face showed no emotion, until he saw Zack. Bloodied and armour full of holes, he lay beside Cloud, who of which was oblivious to Rufus.

Rufus's face twitched, and his eyes filled whith unshed tears. He

stooped down to Zack's body, and put his fingers to his neck. A pulse.

A weak and shallow pulse. For the first time, Rufus noticed Cloud, He nodded.

Reno and Rude desended the helicopter and carried Zack's barely-alive body into it.

* * *

At the hospital, Cloud and Rufus sat in a waiting room, anxious to hear about Zack. The doctor walked in.

'I beleive this is yours.' The doctor handed Rufus a dagger with a bullet embeded into the blade, and _Rufus Shinra_ engraved in the handle.

'Thank you, Doctor...'

'Graves.' Dr Graves finished Rufus's sentence.

'How comforting.' muttered Reno, who the doctor just realized was there.

'Friend of yours?' Cloud nodded.

'Please, Mr Shinra, Mr Strife, follow me.' Cloud and Rufus were led into a small white room, with naught one window, or any signs of good will or occupation. Nurses frowned and operated machinery. Zack lay in a white bed, his body riddled with IV needles and bandages.

_He looks so peacful._ Cloud mused, observing Zack's face. Clam and serene, he looked to be asleep, oblivious to the hell around him.

'His current state?' Rufus asked Dr Graves.

'He's in a stable coma, with a severe loss of blood, but we were easily able to identify his blood type and match it, and his replacment will arive shortly. However, he has several bullet wounds to the chest, one which should have killed him, but, Mr Shinra, your dagger saved him. It has sheathed exactly where the heart was located, exactly where the bullet was supposed to enter. Had the blade not been there, the bullet would have punctured his heart, and Zack would be most certainly dead.'

Cloud and Rufus nodded silently and strode to where Zack lay.

* * *

_He was dreaming. Zack was 5 years old, and his dad had left the keys in his car. Zack opened the drivers door, and sat in front of the wheel. He loocated the keys and inserted into the ignition. He twisted it and the car roared to life. His mom came running out of the house, yelling at him to stop, but Zack stepped on a random pedel, and he zoomed off, at 100 mph. He turned onto random roads, and he didn't know how to stop. Other cars honked their horns, but Zack was having too much fun. Suddenly, a wild black dog ran infront of him. In surprise, Zack released the pedal. The car screeched to a halt. Zack sat there, with the car running, he didn't know how long until his parents caught up with him. They yelled at him for being so reckless, but Zack just smiled._

* * *

Cloud sat with his head in his hands. He wasn't crying. Cloud Strife did not cry. Ever. But an unbidden tear fell down his cheek. Cloud wiped it away before anyone could see.

Rufus paced back and forth across the small room. His face showed no emotion, but his insides were screaming. He noted Zack's face. He seemed to smile.

* * *

Suddenly, the heart moniter flatlined. Nurses rushed into the room. Two held a defibulator in her hands. The attatched it to ZAcks boddy. 'Clear!' His Body convuled at 1000 bolts of electricity peirced his heart.


	2. Shock

**Reviews, please! I NEED** **CRITISIZM! Thanks for those who did review and all the not rude critisizm. And yes, the story has holes in it, but ive only seen Advent Children, but my friend saw all of them and she's helping me. This took longer than i wanted it to because i lost half my writing because the stupid computer crashed .**

* * *

Cloud desperatly needed air. He walked out into the spotless hallway. It smelled of rubbing achohol, and something else...was it death? It tainted the air, stuck to the back of Cloud's throat as he breathed in the sour air.

_Rufus, the epitimy of emotionlessness, cried. Cried, shoulder-wretching sobs, salty tears flowing shamelessly. For Zack. Brave, selfless, spirited Zack._

Cloud walked back into the room. 'May i- uh- have some- uh, time alone, please?'

'Of course.' Rufus said.

'Zack...'

* * *

_Zack felt so light, like he was floating. He saw Cloud sitting at his bedside, talking. '_Zack, you have to wake up...'_ 'I AM awake!' Shouted Zack, but he didn't hear him. Zack stood up, and shouted. 'Hey! Cloud!' He ruffled his hair,called him Mr Smiley-face, he then resorted to shaking Cloud's shoulders. Cloud moved, but just looked confused. Disgusted, Zack left the room and made his way to the waiting room. Rude and Reno sat on metal fold-out chairs, looking out with glazed eyes. Zack walked infront of them, but they remained emotionless. Zack jumped up and down, waved his arms. 'Yo, come on!' nothing. 'Nice fucking ass!' surely __**this**__ would get their attention. They stared right through him._

* * *

'Zack...wake up...' Cloud stared into space...

_At least someones keeping up, I'm a country boy, too... I've never seen you use that sword before..._ an invisible icy hand shook Cloud's shoulder's, and out of his reverie. Cloud turned his head in time to watch the door open and close by an unseen body.

* * *

_Zack was **so** tired. He had chased nurses and doctors all day, but none had payed any heed to him. Zack dragged himself to his lifeless room. He opened the door and was about to fall unto the white sheets when he saw a body in his bed. **His body**. Am I dead? Zack reached out to touch his own cold skin, but he only felt a tingling sensation as his hand passed through his body and brushed the crisp shets below. Zack looked at his hand, confused. He could touch living beings, but not his own body? Exasperated, Zack lay down unto his body, and felt his life, slowly but surely, waning._


	3. Remain

'Mr Shinra, Mr Strife, a word?' Dr Graved motioned them out into the hallway.

'The only thing keeping Zack alive is Life support. It is not likely he will ever wake up from his coma or breathe on his own. He is technecly brain-dead. I suggest we pull the plug. I'm sorry.'

Dr Graves has said he was sorry, but he showed no emotion. His face was hard as stone, and his eyes looked like glass, reflecting a world of suffering.

'One more day!' Cloud burst out. 'One more day to...say goodbye.' Dr Graved nodded his approval and walked away.

'You can, uh, go first.' Cloud motioned to Rufus, and watched him turn and close the door.

Cloud made his way to the wairing room, and stopped at Reno. 'I need the helicopter, lets go.' Reno didn't objest, he just led the way to the roof of the hospital.

* * *

'So why the Mako power plant?' Reno struggled to be heard over the helicopters engine. 'Just go faster.'

In a matter of minutes, Reno had them landed near the power plant in Midgar. 'Just stay here, I'll be back...relatively soon.' Cloud exited the helicopter and wondered around the power plant's found a deep pit among the rubble and saw it was filled about half way to the top with mako. Halfway was about 50 ft. Cloud stood at the edge. His plan _would_ work. It _had_ to. Cloud jumped.

* * *

**I know another short chapter, but I had writer's block, and their was two in one day, anyway. so cut me some slack. Remember to review!**


	4. Lifestream

**Thanks to those who reveiwed! This will be a longer chapter, I promise! Remember to reveiw please! For goodness sakes, just fudging reveiw**

* * *

_I'm burning._ Cloud felt his skin scorch and seemed to melt away. He sank deeper and deeper, the weight of his clothes pulling him down...down...

* * *

Reno paced nervously. It had been roughly half an hour since Cloud left. He began to walk towards the old power plant, and stepped through a large gap in what had used to be a wall. 'Cloud!' Only his lonely echo bouncing off the steel walls answered him. 'CLOUD!' He walked deeper into the rotting building, peering into crevises the fallen ceilings had made, and walking into mazes of hallways. When he finally found his way out, he was too exasperated to walk back in and continue his search, but he didn't want to leave in case Cloud came back. Reno strode towards his helicopter and leaned against it, staring at the gap where Cloud had gone in.

* * *

_Zack felt his life slip away, his spirit too tired to rise from his position laying through his body. But the constant flow from Life Support kept his heart beating faintly, the thin trail of air passing through his windpipe, the pulse, weak and shallow pulse..._

* * *

Cloud felt so light,as if a mere breeze would wisk him away into the universe. With the weightless sensationbthere was pain. It felt as if his very flesh was melting from his bones. But he _had _to hold on. He _would _hold on. It took all his willpower and sapped his strength but he held himself together. As his body drifted through the Lifestream, he caught glimpses of dark purple, dark blue, and black drift by. Finallly one came within reach, and he grabbed onto it and held on, but wouldn't let it's power take him back.

* * *

_Zack wanted to die. He wished someone would give him mercy and pull the plug on the machine that kept him alive. Although his physical body felt no pain, he was so weak it felt like electricity was running through the essence of his spirit. But her knew his time was limited. Soon..._

* * *

Cloud could feel the Lifestream disinigrate his body. He had to get back to life, now, or he would turn to the very dust that probably made the black materia in his arms. He thought long and hard. With sheer willpower, Sephoroth had managed to make it back, so could he. Zack, was the reason for this, he _would_ save Zack, his brother. His thogjts of him were blurred, but he remembered them, the first time they met...

* * *

He contemplated going in again, but what if he got lost? _Selfish bastard._ He thought to himself. For the second time, Reno walked into the gap in the walls.

I am so sick of this place. He searched deep into the power plant, until he came upon a pit of mako. The area was dark, due to lack of holes in the ceiling. As Reno walked the perimeter, he stumbled over what looked like a wet, soft , majorly disfigured log. Cloud!

Reno shook his shoulders, and Cloud's head lolled to the side, and Reno could see light blue streams trailing from his blonde spikes. Reno lifted his body and hefted it onto his shoulders. He located Another gap in the wall, but as he waled towards he heard a thud as something fell to the floor. Reno saw a flash of dark purple that gleamed in the meagre materia. Reno lay Clouds body down gently, and ran to fetch the rolling ball. After it was tucked safely hidden in hos helecopter, Reno ran to get Cloud.

Reno smiled to himself as he flew back towards the hospital. He now understood Clouds plan. Jump into the pit of mako, enter the Lifestream, grab the black materia, and use sheer willpower to get back to life. _Kids crazier than me! _Reno thought to himself.


End file.
